


Skye's Savage

by neorenamon



Series: Savage [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: When Jack comes back from the hospital after a couple of days to apologize to Agent Skye, he finds that she wants her turn to 'be wild' on him. In her case, it's just vixen attitude... and perhaps a little 'confidence booster'.





	Skye's Savage

by neorenamon

Jack Savage was out of the hospital, but almost wished he wasn't. It took a couple of days to get back into his right mind considering the Night Howler and other drugs he inhaled from the operation to destroy the illegal drug factory, and hadn't realized what happened once he had to remove his respirator that was broken by a wolf's bullet.

Personally, he'd rather take on a team of Great Bear hitmen rather then look into Skye's disapproving eyes, but there he was... at her front door... for 15 minutes...

' _Dammit, Jack,_ ' he cussed to himself, ' _Just knock on the damn door already!_ '

He looked down at his hands and they were actually trembling.

' _She's a trained agent. I'm sure she'll take my apology like a..._ '

The door opened suddenly and he was face to face with a naked white fox with a toothy grin looking down on him in his new suit.

"Skye?" he asked as he blinked up at her, "Dearest?"

She placed one hand behind his head and the other under his armpit as she dragged the startled rabbit into her bosom.

"HHMMBBLL?!" he asked as he vision was filled with her soft breasts.

"Hello, Jack," she said in a low rumble, "I was afraid you'd never get the nerve to knock."

She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind by kicking it with her foot.

"I've been waiting to see you, sweetie," she purred as she walked backwards.

He managed to tilt his head back enough to look into her eyes again.

"I know what you're planning to tell me," she continued, "What your evening was going to be."

He blinked.

"Oh Skye," she said in her less than adequate impersonation of him, "I'm so sorry about taking advantage of you. You must be so angry for me being such a beast to you. Please forgive me."

That was basically his plan.

"Well you know what?" she replied as she squeezed him tighter, "I've been waiting months to see some passion out of you. Even if it was the drugs in your system talking... I want to see that again!"

He blinked faster as she walked into the kitchen.

She released his head allowing him a bit more breathing room.

"Skye, dearest?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh," she purred, "You'll see."

She pressed him back against the folded up ironing board as she used her superior weight to pin him between it and her chest. Before he could even ask, she pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed them together.

"This isn't like you..." he protested.

She stepped aside with him and allowed the ironing board to fall down and lock into place. Then she parked his backside on the end of it.

"Honey?!" he asked when he got no response.

She pulled his belt buckle apart and removed his pants with a flourish.

"Sweetie?!" he asked.

Her full-toothed grin really worried him as she stuck her nose into his loins and... started licking him.

"Oh my," he gasp as her tongue got his crotch wet from her spit.

It didn't take long for his cock to come out and 'see what was going on'.

"Sugar lumps?"

As soon as it had emerged, his boner was in her mouth. It continued to grow as he got hornier. She even used her fingertips to massage his fuzzy balls. Her hot breath from her nose washed over his groin.

He was really enjoying the moment, and not just his dick.

Jack had never seen such aggression from Skye, even when they were under fire together. In battle, she remained calm and advised him of strategy while he shot, stabbed and otherwise mangled the enemy agents. It was a whole new side of an otherwise dispassionate agent.

Soon, the bunny was unloading into her mouth as she just sucked it all down.

"Well..." he sighed, "That was unexpec..."

She shushed him with a finger over his mouth.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She reached over to a counter and pulled out a rather large peeled carrot. The stem and leaves had not been cut off. It was even longer and fatter than his cock had been.

"What in Zootopia?.." he asked before she grabbed him up and carried him under her arm to the living room.

She plopped him onto the end of the couch and herself on the other end so that their crotches were facing each other.

"Skye?" he asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes," she purred, "Jack Savage talks too much."

"That's not..." he said before she shoved the peeled veggie into her own pussy hole.

If his cock was showing any signs of softening before, this snapped it right back to attention. She showed him all of her teeth as she fucked herself with her improvised dildo.

' _Note to self,_ ' he mused, ' _Gotta get her some proper sex toys._ '

"Fuck me!" she moaned as she leaned her head back, "Fuck me like you did under the Night Howler!"

He could only stare as she reamed herself hard and fast, her sopping wet pussy spurting around it with each thrust. Her breath quicked as it turned into grunts and groans.

His throbbing dick was more than eager to want to comply with her wishes.

While she was distracted, he managed to slip his hands under his ass so he could work on the handcuffs. There was no cuffs that the enemy ever used on him that he couldn't get out of... eventually.

She arched her back so her shoulder were on the padded arm of the sofa as she gave him a full view of her loins. With a finally growl, she climaxed on her carrot.

' _Ah, screw it!_ ' he mused as she pulled it out.

The handcuffs could wait a while longer. He leaped over the couch and has inserted his boner into her pussy almost before she knew it.

She tilted her head back as she looked at him with a leer that showed her approval.

"Oh honey," he moaned as he started banging her cunt eagerly, "I've been so afraid to ask to about doing this!"

"Jack Savage?" she asked, "Afraid?!"

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I'm not a god! I'm flesh and blood! I have weaknesses too! Insecurities!"

She wrapped her legs about his back as her fluffy tail waived under him. Her feet crossed and locked above his own cottontail.

"You weren't afraid of getting blown to hell by a tactical nuclear warhead that the Great Bears placed in our National Gold Vault," she purred, "You could have evacuated by helicopter and let the military's nuclear bomb squad handle it alone."

"Well..." he replied, "You didn't leave either... no matter how much I told you to."

"Jack Savage," she panted, "I don't want to live in a world without you!"

"I live for you too!" he grunted.

He paused as he came again, but into her pussy this time. As soon as he was done, he started fucking her again. It wasn't as fast or as hard as it was when he was under the Night Howler, but still it was quick and firm thrusts.

She threw her head back and moaned her pleasure as she had another mind-blowing La Petite Mort. As she fell onto the couch, he collapsed onto her belly as they both panted. She wrapped her hand about his back and dragged him up into her cleavage.

"Honey?" he asked, "Are you... did you... uhm..."

"Yes," she replied, "I had a few stiff drinks while waiting for you... or I'd never have had the nerve to do this..."

"Was it..." he panted, "worth the wait?"

"Make out with me several more times," she moaned, "and I'll let you know."

"Was I better than the carrot?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well bigger isn't always better," she replied.

"Yeah, well a carrot can't do this!" he said as he clamped his hands over her breasts.

"Oh my," she mused as he started groping her nipples, "I guess they can't."

"You know what this means?" he asked as he raised his head and stared into her eyes.

"Tonight's salad is going to have extra flavor?"

"No..."

"We'll have hot sex in a hot shower later?"

"Maybe... but no..."

"Then what, Mister Savage?"

"Well I'm just going to have to marry you one of these days to make an upstanding woman out of you."

"YES!!" she howled as she dragged him into another mouth to mouth kiss.

"MMMPPPHHH!" he protested even though he wasn't really objecting to a deep kiss with tongue.


End file.
